Opposites Attract
by FullMoonAtMidnight
Summary: The heat of the desert can affect one's mind, but can it affect one's heart?
1. Arrival

_Lee glanced around the room like a person whom until now had been completely blind. It was his room alright, with it's pale white walls and cherrywood flooring, but something seemed out of place. Taking a step towards the window, he sensed an abnormaly powerful chakra flow bearing down on him. Lee spun around to be greeted by two seafoam eyes, ringed with black.  
_

_  
Gaara was looking at him with a slightly unnerving stare, but not the old one that was racked with murderous intent and hatred, instead it was replaced with a somewhat curious look.  
_

_  
Lee inched back, until he was pressed against the window, where the icy glass seemed to peirce his overheated back.  
_

_  
And then the most unexpected thing happened, Gaara vanished._

**Lee awoke from his strange dream in a daze. Why had he dreamt of Sabaku No Gaara? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, not since Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata had been called out for a mission. Though, why the rest of his team-or their's for that matter-hadn't come too was a mystery to him.  
**

**  
Their mission had been to escort an important diplomat from Konohagakure to Sunagakure before the Dry Season started, because if it did before they arrived, they would'nt arrive at all.  
**

**  
The party was already down to their second last canteen of water, and if they ran out it would be as Shikamaru had put it 'rather troublesome', and noone seemed to like the idea of wandering aimlessly through the barren desert searching for an oasis.**

**  
"We all are, but we need to save the rest for later!"Shikamaru said, whacking Naruto upside the head, "Don't be so selfish, and use your brain once in a while why don't you?"**

**  
After an hour or so of walking in the smoldering heat of the desert, the gates of Suna came into view.  
**

**  
"Finally,"Shikamaru said, wiping sweat from his forehead, "I though we'd never make it."  
**

**  
The small party quickened their pace at the thought of cool, refreshing water and a nice, soft bed.**

**  
The foursome made their way past the crowds of people, smiling respectfully at their leader. But when they approached Lee and the others, Gaara stopped.**

**  
It was only until after Gaara had moved on, that Lee realized he had been holding his breath in fear. He let it out slowly and pulled the bandages around his arms a little tighter.**

**  
Once they had entered the building, Gaara dismissed the guard, who scuried out the building in a flash. Then Gaara set his gaze upon the diplomat.**

**-----------------**

**Authoress's Note!**

**Well, There's a long chapter for you. Hopefully it shall satisfy until I update. Which, by the way, will be very, very soon. Also, rating WILL go up! But not for a few more chapters. And the adventure WILL beginn...aventually.**

**Anyways, reviews are always nice, and I'll try to respond to all of them.**


	2. Of Red Skies And Twisted Trees

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- I don't own it. But, then again, what gave you the idea I did?!**

**Opposites Attract**

_Lee sat upon the roof of his bedroom in Suna, the slight breeze making his hair tickle his forehead. He sighed at the sheer tranquility he was feeling at the moment. It seemed as though all his problems had disappeared and that time itself was standing still. Lee loved taking walks in the evening or just sitting on the roof like he was doing now, anything that would give him this feeling._

**Lee awoke from his nightmare with cold fingertips. That had been stranger than the one from the night before. **

**  
The two approached their friend and looked at him with questioning looks.**

**  
Frustrated, he smacked his brother hard, sending him to the ground, where he curled up into a small ball, shaking slightly.**

_**  
The air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground again. This time he crawled to his knees and coughed up some blood.**_

_**  
"Is it my fault that your a weakling?"**_

_**  
Gaara knew that he was not completely vanquished, but he would stay there for a few days, letting the Kazekage live in peace for a while.**_

**-----------------**

**Authoress's Note!**

**Alright, there's another chapter for you. Did it meet expectations?**

**Anyways, here's an important note. Gaara can get hurt in his head because of Shukaku. Also! One person put my story on alert! I feel special.**

**Reviews appreciated, flames tolerated.**

**Ja Ne!**

**-FullMoonAtMidnight  
**


	3. Foolish Older Brothers

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, yeah.**

Opposites Attract

_Lee entered the empty Kazekage tower. Everyone was out doing something or other, so he decided to go to the training grounds, but he needed to change first._

__

Lee was pacing towards the stairs when he heard a hiss of pain from somewhere down the hall. Curious and slightly worried, he walked towards the sound, which led him to the first floor bathroom.

__

The door was open a crack and normally Lee would never invade someone's privacy like this, but that someone was in pain, and being the nice guy that he was, Lee was going to help.

__

Peeking through the crack, Lee saw, to his dismay, the kazekage curled up in a small ball on the floor. Blood was dripping down his arm, staining his pale skin crimson. Lee gasped as Gaara winced in pain as he inspected his wrist, where fresh lines crisscrossed the delicate skin.

__

He watched as Gaara silently brought his wrist to his mouth, and started to suck the blood. 

__

But it was to much, watching this self-inflicted torture. Lee felt as if he was going to throw up, he would have screamed at the thought of it if he could, but he couldn't for some strange reason. He opened his mouth and no sound came out, making it feel like he was helpless to do anything.

__

Peeking back through the crack, Lee jumped as his eyes met teal ones, staring at him intently until the Kazekage faded away.

**Lee awoke in a cold sweat. Sure he was a ninja so blood wasn't really a big fear factor for him, but self-mutilation was. Once, when Lee was younger, he had witnessed a boy cut himself on purpose, it had happened at the ninja academy one day during recess when Lee had walked inot the boy's room and witnessed it.**

****

He shivered at the thought and tore the single thin blanket from himself, having only one since Suna was so hot and today was the first day of the Dry Season.

****

Lee walked to the bathroom and proceeded to rid himself of his now sweat-soaken clothes and walk into the shower, washing away the cold, sticky persperation.

****

When he had finished, Lee pulled his new clothes from the bag that he had left them in and walked down the stairs, his stomach reminding him of how hungry he was.

****

"Hey."Kankuro greeted him as Lee paced into the kitchen.

****

"Hello."Lee replied, smiling, "Is Gaara alright? I mean, you know, from yesturday."

****

Kankuro's happy expression dropped, "We're not really sure yet, he hasn't told us anything."

****

"Oh."Lee mumbled, his mind going back to yesturday.

****

Flashback

_Kankuro walked out of Gaara's room with a depressed expression upon his face._

__

"Is he alright?"Temari asked, anxious to hear about her youngest brother.

__

"He hasn't told me anything, but whatever happened sure did a number on him. He can barely sit up."the puppeteer replied, staring at his feet.

__

"I-I'm sure G-Gaara-Sama w-will be f-fine."Hinata stuttered, trying to cheer up her hosts.

__

Temari smiled sadly at the small girl, "I hope your right."

**End Of Flashback**

****

"Where is he now?"Lee inquired, hoping to go visit his friend-in-progress.

****

"He's resting in his room, you could go see him if you want."Kankuro said, pulling some eggs from the fridge.

****

"Thank you."Lee replied, standing up and heading towards the young Kazekage's room.

****

Lee walked down the dimly lit corridor, until his hand met cold metal.

****

He hesitated a moment before turning the door handle and opening the door.

****

Gaara's room was pretty dark. Black walls, dark hardwood flooring and red bed sheets. There was a desk squished into one corner and two sets of doors, one, Lee assumed led to a closet, and the other a huge private bathroom.

****

Said redhead was lying on his bed, appearing to be asleep. Lee noticed this and started to leave, but Gaara stopped him.

****

"I'm awake."he said in monotone.

****

"Oh, did I wake you?"Lee asked, feeling quilty.

****

"I don't sleep."Gaara replied, his voice still had a tiny raspy sound.

****

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you have insomnia?"Lee inquired, hoping to get a conversation started.

****

"You can say that."

****

"How are you feeling?"

****

"Like shit."

****

"I'm sorry you feel that way, anything I can do to help?"

****

"You apologize to much."

****

"You wouldn't be the first to say that."

****

"LEE!!!!!BREAKFAST!!!!!!!"Temari screamed from the kitchen. Lee thought that he saw the Kazekage's lips turn up a little.

****

"Coming!"Lee replied, "I'll come back later, if you want."

****

Gaara shrugged.

****

Lee smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. Maybe Gaara really was opening up to him.

****

He entered the kitchen and sat down at the head of the table, where a plate of eggs sat waiting for him. Grabbing his fork, Lee dug in, his stomach once again reminding him of how hungry he was.

****

"So, how is he?"Kankuro asked, refering to Gaara.

****

Lee shrugged, "He said he feels 'like shit'."

****

Kankuro smilied, "At least he's talking, yesturday he was pretty much staring at the walls."  


**  
"Did he tell you anything about yesturday?"Temari inquired, hoping that maybe her youngest sibling was ready to talk.**

****

Lee shook his head.

****

Temari sighed, "I'll go try."then she turned and walked down the hall towards the gloomy darkness of Gaara's room.

****

"Has this ever happened before?"Lee questioned, worried about the Kazekage.

****

Kankuro shook his head, "Something a little like this happened before, but it was never this serious."

****

Lee sighed, "I hope he recovers soon."

****

Kankuro looked at him and smiled, "You know, I'm glad that your trying to make friends with him."

****

Lee smiled back, "Everyone needs someone to lean on."

****

Once Lee had finished, Kankuro swooped down and grabbed his plate, dropping it into the sink on his way down the hall.

****

The two siblings were gone for about ten minutes, which Lee took to count the ceiling tiles.

_234, 235, 236-_

**"Lee!"Naruto bounded down the stairs, sniffing the air.**

****

"Yes?"Lee answered, turning from the ceiling to the orange clad ninja.

****

"Where is everyone?"Naruto asked, glancing around the kitchen.

****

"In Gaara's room."Lee answered, gesturing down the poorly lit corridor.

****

"Do you know what happened to him yesturday? I mean, that was really creepy."

****

"No I don't, his siblings are trying to get him to tell them at the moment."Lee replied, his mind wandering back to the dream briefly.

****

Temari and Kankuro appeared from the hallway with worried expressions upon their faces.

****

"Did you get anything out of him?"Lee asked, jumping from his chair over to the two.

****

Temari nodded, It was...Him."

****

"Him?"Naruto asked, also bounding over to them.

****

"Shukaku."Kankuro whispered, as if he feared to speak the name any louder.

****

"Apparently he was trying to get out, but Gaara manged to trap him within a special prison."Temari said, a tad louder than her brother.

****

"But it drained a massive amount of chakra since he was trapping him inside** his mind."Kankuro added.**

****

"This is bad."Shikamaru said, from the staircase, where Hinata stood beside him.

****

"Wait, what?!? How long have you two been standing there?!"Temari asked, rather loudly.

****

Shikamru shrugged, "Long enough to hear what happened to Gaara."

****

"Listen up, all of you. If any of the villagers or ANBU hear about this, people will start to panic, so don't tell a soul."Kankuro said in a hushed tone.

****

"O-okay."Hinata stuttered.

****

Lee and Naruto nodded while Shikamaru made a 'zipping' motion over his lips.

****

"Good."Temari whispered, turning to leave.

****

Kankuro nodded to them before turning to follow his sister, who had walked back down the hall.

****

"This makes no sence."Naruto mumbled under his breath.

****

"What?"Lee asked, confused.

****

"This makes no sense!"Naruto said rather loudly.

****

"H-how?"Hinata stuttered.

****

"I don't have to trap the demon inside of me or fight him or anything, so why does Gaara?"

****

"Naruto, your demon is sealed."Shikamaru replied, eyeing the blond boy as if he were the most stupid person alive.

****

"And his isn't?!?!"Naruto wailed, throwing his arms up.

****

"No, it's not. Remember when we went to the baths? Did you see a seal on his stomach?"Shikamaru said, sounding slightly annoyed at him.

****

Naruto suddenly went pale. "Oh my God! What if Shukaku get's out! He'll eat meeee!!!"Naruto wailed, grabbing onto the closest person who just happened to be Lee.

****

"Naruto! Let go!"Lee yelled, shaking his arm in an attempt to free himself.

****

"But I'm to young to be eaten by a butt ugly raccoon!"

****

Lee growled at the smaller boy, who let go immediatly.

****

"We must have faith in Gaara, he's lived with it for six-teen years already, remember?"Shikamaru said, staring at Lee, who nodded in agreement.

****

"But what if he-"Naruto started, but Lee cut him off.

****

"Don't finish that sentance."

****

Naruto occupied himself with staring death daggers at the back of the green jumpsuit clad boy, who ignored his futile attepts.

****

"D-do you th-think that m-maybe h-he wants s-some company?"Hinata asked, seeing how bored everyone looked.

****

Shikamaru shrugged, "Gaara's not really the type that likes a room full of loud people."

****

"But I'm bored!"Naruto wailed, spinning around on a stool.

****

Everyone stared at him for a moment before returning to their discussion.

****

"He probably needs rest anyways."Lee replied.

_C'mon, you know you wanna go visit him._

**"But maybe popping in to say 'hi' isn't such a bad idea."Lee added, as Naruto fell off his spinning chair.**

****

"I'm not okay!"Naruto said from the floor, but most ignored him.

****

"Ignore Naruto Uzumaki will you!"he spat, jumping up, "I shall not be silenced!!"

****

And Naruto jumped onto Lee.

****

"Naruto!!!"

****

"Lee!!!"

****

"Get off of me!"

**  
"Never!"**

****

"..."

****

"That's what you get for ignoring Naruto Uzumaki!"

****

Lee pushed the babling boy off of him with ease and stood up, glaring at him.

****

"Damn."Naruto sqeuked from the floor.

****

Shikamaru sighed as Hinata helped Naruto to his feet.

****

"Thank you."he said, smiling at her. At least someone noticed him.

****

The four made their way down the long, dark corridor until they reached Gaara's room. Lee knocked on the large door.

****

"Come in!"Temari said from within the room. The four walked in to be greeted by a grinning Temari.

****

"What?"They all asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

****

"Kankuro, when I am able to walk again, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully."Gaara said, his voice sonded icy and full of hate.

****

Kankuro just laughed while Gaara glared daggers at him.

****

"What did you do?"Shikamaru asked, folding his arms.

****

The puppeteer just laughed some more and Gaara chucked them a rather large book.

****

"_**All About Puberty: The World Of Change.'**_**"Shikamaru read the book's title before giving Gaara a strange look.**

****

"Apparently it's a 'get well soon present"Gaara mumbled under his breath, "You are soooo lucky I can't even sit up."

****

By now Kankuro was on the floor he was laughing so hard.

****

"Dude, your gonna die at a young age."Naruto said, grabbing the book from Shikamaru.

****

"Say Gaara,"Naruto said, his voice filled with deviousness.(A/N:Is that even a word!?!?!)

****

"What?"he snapped, sounding quite annoyed.

****

"I dare you to read it."Naruto said, grinning life a fool as he tossed the redhead the book.

****

"No way in hell."

****

"You have to! What if you start coming to me with questions!"Kankuro replied, jumping to his feet.

****

"Bite me dumbass."

**-----------------**

**Authoress's Note!**

**Yay, another chapter up. High five.**

**Anyways, reviews are very nice. Yes, very nice indeed.**

**-FullMoonAtMidnight.**


	4. Our Sadistic Little Brother

Disclaimer:...What gave you the idea that I DID own it?

Opposites Attract

_Lee looked around hazily, taking in all of his surroundings. It seemed he was in some sort or...torture room?_

_Panic gripped his throat like so many icy fingertips as the realization hit him. It WAS a torture room. The walls were covered in different sizes and styles of whips, swords, chains and axes. The floor was splattered with crimson liquid that could only be blood. And then he noticed them. Doors, three of them to be exact. Three more torture rooms, all different._

_He suddenly felt sick to his stomache, this was just plain inhuman. But, if the three doors led to torture rooms, how did one get out?_

_That's very simple really. They don't._

_A loud booming noise drew his attention from his perdicament, and his eyes followed the noise._

_What?_

_Three shadowed figures emerged from the wall. There was no door, no seals, just a wall. And they had gone straight through it._

_To Lee's dismay, two of the figures were what looked to be captors, and the third figure was Gaara._

_Lee's breath hitched in his throat. Gaara? Why was Gaara here? What were they going to do with him?_

_Gaara's bowed head slowly straighted to look at him, eyes emotionless._

_Lee felt his heart clench painfully as one of the captors opened the second door, which lead to a large room, before pushing Gaara rather viciously inside, and then vanishing into thin air._

_The moment they had gone, the walls of the room Gaara was in changed. Spikes popped from the walls, their points ready for impailing. Lee ran for the still open door, where he found he could not enter, there was some kind of invisible force feild blocking his entry._

_The walls were closing in fast, only about a metre away from Gaara now, who didn't seem troubled at all, instead, he turned to look at Lee, Who screamed at him to use his sand, and simply smiled and waved._

_And that was all Lee saw before crimson splattered the invisible force feild._

Lee woke from his nightmare covered in sweat. The thin blanket was on the floor, and he slowly brought his hand up to his heart, squeezing almost painfully. He could feel his heart thumping wildly against the walls of his ribcage, as if desperate for escape.

Shaking his head, he slowly made his way over to the bathroom, where he took his usual shower and then proceeded to dress himself in his new dark green tunic and simple white shorts.

Lee was still shaking his head slowly as he walked down the stairs, in an attempt to clear his mind, unfortunetly, it didn't work.

This morning he met Temari in the kitchen, and upon noticing her uncharacteristic frown, he questioned her.

"Temari-san, what's wrong?"Lee asked, concern dusting his facial features.

"Call me Temari-chan, Lee. We're friends. And I'm just worried about Gaara."she replied, passing him some pancakes and syrup.

"Thank you."Lee said, Temari nodded and smiled.

"Temari!"Kankuro wailed from down the hall.

Temari dropped everything, "What! What is it?!"she turned to his direction.

"It's Gaara, he's-somethings wrong with him!"Kankuro replied, urgency clearly showing in his voice.

Temari grabbed Lee's wrist and pulled him down the hall and into Gaara's room.

And, something was indeed wrong with the Kazekage. He was tossing and turning and coated in a sheen of sweat. His hips were bucking and his muscles were convulsing randomly. All the while his eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched. Every once and a while a pained groan would escape his lips and his fingers would grip the sheets so tightly that it was surprising that they hadn't torn.

"Gaara!"Temari cried, eyes beggining to swell with tears as she witnessed her brother squirm in agony.

"What's wrong with him!"Naruto shouted, running in the door with Shikamaru and Hinata, all three looking bewildered.

"We don't know!"Lee replied, concern dripping from his voice.

And suddenly, the mild groaning turned to intense screaming. Gaara's eyelids were shut so tight that Temari feared that they would tear. His small hands clenched the bedsheets so tight that they DID tear, and Gaara's nails made small cresent-shaped puntures on his palms. The muscle convulsions turning into a full out seizure, and the bucking of his hips turned into a painful arching of his back. The small 'pop' of the cork being pushed out of the gourd by angry sand was heard inbetween screams. Said angry sand then began swirling around the convulsing form of the Kazekage. Stroking and carresing his skin in some twisted form of comfort.

And then it stopped. Everything. Gaara was as still as he had been the day before. And the sand returned to his gourd.

"...Gaara?"Temari whispered. Nothing happened.

"Gaara?"Kankuro tried again for his sister, he wasn't sure she could handle asking him herself.

Seafoam green eyes snapped open.

"Oh Gaara!"Temari wailed as she embraced her baby brother. "Are you alright!?"

"He-He's really angry at me,"Gaara's voice was raspy from screaming, "I don't know what he's going to do."

"But, the sand, it was trying to comfort you."Shikamaru replied, remembering the event.

"No, i-it was sucking chakra from me,"Gaara responded, "Shukaku is hungry, and he won't stop until he get's what he wants."

"A-and, what does h-he w-want?"Hinata managed to stutter out.

Gaara looked her right in the eye, before responding simply, "Blood."

Fear flashed across her features before settling in her eyes, "O-oh."

Everyone was silent for a moment or two, Gaara's laboured breathing the only sound.

"But, are you alright Gaara-sama?"Lee asked, he didn't really enjoy awkward silences.

"I'm fine,"Gaara replied, finally managing to shake his siter off of him. "But don't call me 'Gaara-sama' I hate formalities."

"Oh, right. My apologies, Gaara."Lee said, slightly taken back.

Gaara shook his head from side to side, his lips curling up ever so slightly at the corners, "You agologise to much Lee, didn't I tell you that yesturday?"

Lee smiled sheepishly before mumbling a barely audiable, "Yes, you did."

"C'mon guys, Gaara needs to rest,"Temari said, ushering her guests out of the room, "Kankuro, you stay here with him today."

"Fine, but don't be to long, you still have to make me

lunch!"Kankuro responded as the group of five made their way out of the Kazekage tower.

"So, you went shopping yesturday, what would you like to do today?"Temari asked, spreading her arms out wide as if trying to absorb all of the sun's rays.

"Oh! I forgot to get some mailing supplies yesturday! Can we go to the post office, Temari-chan?"Naruto exclaimed, a hopeful look corssing his face.

"Sure, c'mon."she answered, gesturing in a different direction than the one they were heading in.

After walking for a few moments, the party of five arrived in front of a medium sized building. Sand coloured, naturally.

Pushing open the large wooden door and walking in, Temari went over to talk to the young lady who was obliously in charge, if her aura, which held much more authority than the other post-mistress's, was anything to go by.

"Hello Tachara-chan! I need some lettering supplies for my friends here, please."Temari said to the lady, now known as Tachara.

"Of course, Temari-chan! How are your brothers doing?"Tachara said, while turning around to get the supplies.

"They're not bickering as much as they usually do."Temari answered.

"That's good. Ah! Here we are. Goodbye, Temari-chan."Tachara handed a small box full of parchment, ink, pens and stamps.

"Thanks Tachara-chan! See you later!"Temari waved goodbye to her friend and walked back over to the group, "Here you go."

Naruto grabbed a pen, some ink, a bit of orange wax and a piece of parchment, uttering a small, "Thanks Temari-chan."

With a slow but sure hand, Naruto began writing his letter right there in the post office, hoping to send it as soon as possible.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I miss you very much Sakura-chan! Do you miss me? Wait don't answer that, of course you do!_

_Anyways, it's really cool here in Suna. Well, not cool tempurature-wise, it's actually boiling hot! But I guess that's becasue the Dry Season starts today._

_The others are good to! Well, except Gaara. He's been really sick lately. Shukaku is trying to get out. Really horrible stuff has been happening to him. Hey! Do you think you have anything good for that kind of stuff? Like, I don't know, some kind of herb or something?_

_So, write back to me Sakura-chan! And tell Iruka-sensei I expect him to treat me to some ramen when I get back, all the toppings!_

_See you soon!_

_-Naruto U._

Naruto finished his letter and promtly sealed in shut before handing it to Tachara.

"Alright, well, let's get going."Temari said, leading the way out of the post office.

"Hey Temari-chan, why do all the stores and houses have big wooden doors?"Naruto questioned.

At this question Shikamaru gave him a look as though he were the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Sandstorms, Naruto. Suna gets alot of them, and the big wooden doors help keep wind and sand out."Temari replied, all the while pondering to herself if maybe he had suffered a blow to the head.

"Oh, right,"Naruto blushed a light pink, embarresed.

Hinata made a tiny, innocent giggle when he blushed.

"I knew that! I was jsut testing you! And you passed, so congratulations!"Naruto added hurriedly.

"Suuuuuuuure."Shikamaru answered, slightly shaking his head.

"Anyways, we should probably get back, Kankuro's going to want something to eat."Temari said, heading in the direction of the tower.

Upon arriving at the tower, the 'smash' of something shattering was heard as Temari opened the door.

"...and then, all the blood is going to rush to your penis,"Kankuro stopped briefly to dodge a lamp that was thrown at him, "...And that's called an erection, and if you don't get rid of them soon after you get them, they can get really painful!"

"Kankuro, shut the hell up!"Gaara shouted at his older brother, who was reading to him out of the dreaded book of puberty.

It was about then that Temari, Lee, Narut, Shikamaru and Hinata walked into the room, to be greeted by Kankuro standing as far away from Gaara as possible, while holding the book he had bought yesturday, and Gaara sitting up in his bed, his glare promising death to his older brother.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?"Lee questioned, raising one bushy eyebrow.

"Oh, hey guys. I'm just reading to my lovely little brother."Kankuro said, mocking Gaara.

"You are going to regret the day that you established that you are a male."Gaara ground out, arms folded across his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Kankuro asked, turning to stare at his brother.

"I think that means he's going to castrate you."Shikamaru provided, grinning.

All the colour drained from Kankuro's face at that statement.

Gaara grinned sadisticaly, "Say Temari, did you throw out that old, rusty, dull knife we had lying around?"

Kankuro rushed behind his sister, "You are a very evil little boy."

"Oh, but brother dearest, I'm not a little boy. I'm _your_ Kazekage. Meaning I can get away with _anything_."Gaara chuckled darkly.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

I updated. Gasp.

Anyways, reviews make me happy. And a happy Authoress's means faster updates!

;3

-FullMoonAtMidnight


End file.
